


2021 Ressyfaerie Request: You find Tala in a Magical Realm

by Ressyfaerie



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ressyfaerie/pseuds/Ressyfaerie
Summary: This is a fic I wrote in a series of fics from tumblr requests.You meet a red haired Russian in your favourite place, the unexpected happens.





	2021 Ressyfaerie Request: You find Tala in a Magical Realm

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Ask:
> 
> could i get a tala x reader fluff? 🥺👉🏼👈🏼 i’m not too picky about the plot so you can do whatever you want for it!! <3
> 
> Author Notes:
> 
> I struggled with material for this one for a while! When in doubt draw pretty scenery until you figure it out! And so I did, I hope you like it! <3

This forest was familiar, no- it was more than that, it was home, yet walking through it to get to the abandoned chapel was new every time. 

The old church was taken by time. A willow tree grew through the center, vines crawled along the wall pulling down the wooden siding. Any paint was peeling or cracked. The glass windows all shattered, except for the one inside. 

Inside the chapel the pews had melted into the earth. A few still stood barely capable of holding a person. 

In the center was the stained glass window, the sun shone through creating coloured sunbeams. They landed on a boy’s face. 

You wondered why someone else was here. 

You called to the red haired Russian. 

He turned his head to stare into your eyes. 

“Hello? Sorry I didn’t know anyone else was here.” 

You asked why he was here, the closest town was miles away. 

He smiled at you and answered simply, “it was calling to me.” 

He pulled a metal object out of his pocket. You saw him direct his attention away from you to the stained glass window. This window here was different from the others, it wasn’t saintly, it was a wolf surrounded by yellow glass. 

“Do you ever wonder if magic is real?” 

His voice echoed in the remnants of the building. 

You weren’t sure what to say, but you felt like he needed something, someone. 

You approached him slowly, not yet knowing what to make of him, but you trusted your instinct, and your instinct said he was good. 

You asked him where he was from. 

“Far away, you?” 

You’ve lived here your whole life, this newcomer knew nothing. You told him about the village. He nodded showing interest in visiting later. 

You asked him what he thought about magic. 

He sat on a pew. The sunlight from the glass shone down on him lighting up his fair skin in different vibrant colours. 

“I think magic is real. Well- I know it is.” 

You realised how beautiful this stranger was, inside and out. 

“My name’s Tala.” He stretched out his arms over the pew and gifted you a smile. 

You told him your name, but it seemed to get lost in this world. 

The world of you, and him, in this magical place. 

He stood up and made his way closer to you, now he was only a few inches away. 

“You seem like a good person.” 

You told him you tried to be every day. 

“Good, that’s- admirable. Not everyone tries, so please, keep trying.” 

His expression changed from sad to what you interpreted as possibly, happy?

“If magic is real…” 

He looked you up and down, as if admiring a work of art. 

“I think we were brought here for a reason.” 

He leaned closer to you, your eyes were on the same level, his blue eyes stared back and you could read the whole universe in his eyes. 

You asked what his intentions were, you weren't fond of strangers being so close to you. 

He grinned, understanding you were strong. 

“If magic, karma, and the will of the universe is all real- Can I ask you something?” 

Your lips replied yes before you could think. 

“I want to do something I’ve never done before.” 

He got closer. 

You asked again, what he wanted, as you placed your hands on your chest, feeling your heart beating so fast it could burst. 

“Can I kiss you? I know it’s weird- us being strangers and all.”

You gave him a slow nod agreeing full heartedly. 

Tala grinned. He reached for your hairline and felt your hair from the top to the ends. 

“You have soft hair.” 

His finger grazed your ear, his hands were smooth. 

You could feel his touch on your cheek and then your neck, he bought himself closer and titled his head slightly, his lips met yours, and you could feel an electric spark through your body. 

Cold, warm, excited, worried, all the good and bad feelings at once. You felt like he was sharing a piece of him with you. His lips were slightly cracked from the cold, but the feeling of love and magic topped everything. 

He pulled away gently. 

He was still close enough you could feel his warm, but strangely sweet breath. He said one more thing.

“Thank you.”


End file.
